1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning device, and more particularly to a multifunction air conditioning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the typical air conditioning devices may be used for both air conditioning purposes and dehumidifying purposes, but may not be used for defrosting purposes.
The other defrosting devices or facilities may be used for defrosting purposes only, but may not be used for air conditioning purposes and dehumidifying purposes.
For allowing the house buildings to be dehumidified and defrosted, two or more kinds of air conditioning devices are required to be purchased and installed within the house buildings, and to dehumidify and to defrost the house buildings.
However, both the typical air conditioning devices and the typical defrosting devices or facilities may all comprise a compressor device, a condenser, and an evaporator, which may not be effectively used for various kinds of or different air conditioning purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air conditioning devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an air conditioning device which may be used for air conditioning purposes and dehumidifying purposes and for defrosting purposes.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an air conditioning device comprising a compressor, a condenser coupled to the compressor, an evaporator coupled to the compressor, and arranged to have the compressor coupled between the condenser and the evaporator, a fan device disposed beside the condenser for blowing air through the condenser, a first capillary tube device coupled between the condenser and the evaporator, a first valve device coupled between the condenser and the evaporator, and arranged in parallel to the first capillary tube, a second valve device coupled between the condenser and the evaporator, and arranged in parallel to the first capillary tube and the first valve device, a second capillary tube device coupled in parallel to the evaporator, and a third valve device coupled in parallel to the evaporator, and coupled in parallel to the second capillary tube device. The third valve device is selectively operated, and the first and the second valve devices are selectively switched off for air conditioning purposes. The second valve device is selectively operated, and the first and the third valve devices are selectively switched off for dehumidifying purposes. The first valve device is selectively operated, and the second and the third valve devices are selectively switched off for drying purposes. The first and the third valve devices are selectively operated, and the second valve device is selectively switched off for defrosting purposes.
The valve devices may be an electromagnetic valve device. The condenser includes an inlet coupled to the compressor, and the evaporator includes an outlet coupled to the compressor, and arranged to have the compressor coupled between the inlet of the condenser and the outlet of the evaporator.
The condenser includes an outlet coupled to the first capillary tube, and the evaporator includes an inlet coupled to the first capillary tube. The condenser includes an outlet coupled to the first valve device, and the evaporator includes an inlet coupled to the first valve device.
The condenser includes a middle portion coupled to the second valve device, and the evaporator includes an inlet coupled to the second valve device.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.